Sinful Magic
by RaZoRHoovZ
Summary: A spell goes wrong for Twilight, and Fluttershy happens to become the first victim.


**Warning: This is a lemon. So obviously, 18 pass this point. I know you're probably a pervy little curious george, but trust me, what you're about to see past the period to this sentence will either arouse you past mental sanity or blind you. It may also cause cancer...~ Enjoyyyy**

Twilight was looking through her books. This usually consists of her day. She and Spike wake up, they eat breakfast, then tend to the library below till everything is in shape. When Twilight isn't sorting out her books or studying for upcoming tests from Princess Celestia, she's out with her friends.

Unfortunately, that was a problem. Rarity is busy in the boutique. Pinkie Pie is out with Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale. Applejack is too tied up with constant chores and work on Sweet Apple Acres to be with any of her friends. Fluttershy, however, was available. A little nervous, Twilight called over her friend. It wasn't long before a knocking at her door disturbed Twilight's reading. "Come in!" Twilight shouted. Fluttershy stepped in, calling off the birds attached to her like moths to a flame.

"Hey, Twilight. Sorry about my birds, they get so lonely without me." Fluttershy said. Twilight giggled, "Its cool, Fluttershy. I'm just doing a bit of reading." Fluttershy sat next to Twilight, startling her into a unusual blush. "What are you reading?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight seemed hesitant to answer. She had a crimson blush on her cheeks and a guilty sparkle in her eyes. "Well...i..um.." Twilight gulped and took a breath, afraid of how Fluttershy would take the news. "I accidentally done a spell wrong..and it had..big side effects.." The word big caused a strange noise to bump the table beneath them. Fluttershy was clueless as ever, looking around for the source of the sound. Twilight was blushing even redder. Fluttershy turned back towards the table and glanced under it before shooting her sights back straight ahead of them. She was now blushing red with embarrassment. Twilight looked over at Fluttershy, "You saw it, didn't you?"

Fluttershy gave a nod, "Y-Yes.." She stuttered out an apology before asking another question that seemed quite personal, and just downright nosey. "Do..do you know how to use it?.."

Twilight went redder, "I've had it for a while...Spike showed me what it did.." Fluttershy continued to shower Twilight with personal questions, "So...why is it..stiff like that?.." Fluttershy asked. Twilight sighed, "Spike told me it does that when...you know when you feel..sometimes when you...uhh.." Twilight didn't know how to put it into words. Fluttershy shushed her gently, looking at her with a smile. "I understand, Twilight.." She said. "I sorta know how it works..and why its doing that.." Fluttershy blushed but smiled, "If you want..I can help you out.."

Twilight smiled. "I don't know, Flutters, you're too sensitive to hurt like that. We're both virgins."

"Not exactly.." Fluttershy said. "I have had..a couple experiences in my lifetime." Twilight's eyes grew wide in shock at Fluttershy's hidden past. Out of everyone in the Mane Six, Twilight expected Fluttershy to be the last to lose her virginity. Ironically, she had been the first. Unless, Rarity had a secret too. Or Applejack. Maybe even Pinkie Pie considering she has no common decency for ponies around her anyways.

Fluttershy and Twilight locked themselves in the master bedroom. She had sent Spike out for groceries. The thing is that the store isn't far, so the naughty mares had at least a couple of minutes. Which was fine considering stallions never last longer than about 20 seconds if they rush it. Twilight has never felt any sexual pleasure in anyway aside from masturbating. The fact that she never had a dick before made it even more likely that she wouldn't be able to handle the new sensation long enough to hold back her first orgasm. Fluttershy had herself bent over Twilight's bed, hooves planted tightly in the sheets. She was afraid, but she wanted this. Fluttershy wasn't exactly new to this sort of thing, but it doesn't consist of her every day life. This was a rare opportunity for the both of them.

Twilight grabbed Fluttershy's hips, resulting in a jumpy squeak from Fluttershy. Twilight pressed her phallus against her marehood, teasingly pushing against her opening. Fluttershy bit her lip, and gripped onto the sheets tighter. Twilight gently slid her member inside, sighing with pleasure as all ten inches are clenched tightly.

Before long, Twilight was giving deep and gentle thrusts into Fluttershy. Both of the naughty mares moaned and gasped with pleasure. The scent of ecstasy clouded the room, sending both of the girls into a sex craze. Twilight bit Fluttershy's ear and yanked back, now giving hard and deep thrusts into her womb. Twilight's hips slapped against Fluttershy's flank harder than her balls slapped against her wet clit below. Juices dripped to the carpet below, and the wet sounds of Fluttershy's tight marehood getting pounded ended up bringing Twilight close to her orgasm. However, Spike had arrived back at home.

The two gasped as they heard the front door downstairs open and close. "O-Oh no, Spike's back..~ Ah~ But I'm so close~" Twilight moaned out. Fluttershy nodded, "M-Me too, hurry and finish~."

Twilight finally reached her first ever orgasm fron her new futa cock. Waves of pleasure filled both of them. Fluttershy's tight pussy was filled with Twilight's thick cum.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Spike walked in. His nose moved at the smell of the musk, but Fluttershy and Twilight had already fixed themselves. Just in time too. However, Twilight's mane and fur was messy and sweaty, along with Fluttershy who held her tail between her flank to hold back a certain someone's cream filling from leaking down her thighs. "What happened in here?" Spike asked. Twilight and Fluttershy smiled and sighed, both blushing at each other.

Twilight giggled, "The magic of friendship, Spike."

Later that night, Twilight sat in her bed reading. Spike lied asleep in his bed.

A certain question kept repeating itself in her head. Fluttershy is a nice mare, but who, if anyone...who was her first?


End file.
